narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Iwao
1SWYoEOU2fI Iwao (巌, Iwao) renowned across the lands as Father Nature (父親自然, Otō Shizen) is a shinobi hailing from Land of Earth who is currently the Fifth Tsuchikage (五代目土影, Godaime Tsuchikage). Raised by a family of Ninja Monks, Iwao lived a relatively prosperous life. A few years after, his natural abilities would be praised and he'd be forced to become a shinobi under the affiliation of Iwagakure. Taught to use his abilities for murder and bloodshed, he'd become a deadly asset for the village. Later on, he'd participated in both the and Great Shinobi Wars, where he'd earn the title Eternal Sage (永遠仙人, Eien Sennin) for his ability to use the Sage Transformation for an indefinite amount of time. Prior to Battle of Kannabi Bridge, Iwao defected from the village in order to get away from the sinister life of the shinobi... History Personality Chastity Temperance Charity Diligence Patience Kindness Humility Appearance "Built like a tank, stronger than steel, more noticeable than a mountain, Iwao is a man whose appearance says it all." Unlike most of his family members Iwao is remarkably tall, a height in which he believes is acceptable for his technique, confidence, and demeanor. Standing above everyone else in Iwagakure, the Human Mountain is about two hundred five centimeters or six feet eight inches. Yet his height is not the only thing that leaves people in awe. His mass and weight is what truly catches people off guard. Initially being a scrawny little bald kid who had no muscle, Iwao is a man who bare more muscle the the Raikage. While physical strength is never truly in a Iwa-shinobi's arsenal, Iwao has become more durable than any of the Raikage, weighing in at about three hundred fifty five pounds of raw pure muscles. While both of his parents died when he was very young, Iwao supposedly looks like his father. Scrawny is one word that could describe Iwao’s physical appearance as a child. Being a boy who lived under monks and sages, he practiced abstinence. While this did strengthen him mentally, his physical well-being did take a toll. Other than his unhealthy skinniness, the seal placed by the monks during his infancy still covered most of his body at this point. Due to his unique living arrangements, he often wore robes instead of Shinobi attire. Wearing a necklace with the tribe’s emblem on it, he was proud of being a Sage. Kids outside of the tribe made fun of his attire, but his pride in his tribe was so great that it did not bother him. He often did not wear shoes to make better use of his seismic and sonar sense. When Iwao was thirteen he left his native tribe to truly connect with the world and its inhabitants. Being excluded from "unvirtue-es" people for the majority his youth, he was of course easily influenced. Unaware that his master was a bit of a lunatic, Iwao wore an outfit that most would call foolish or unappealing. Many his outfit to a superhero suit that you'd seen in manga or shows. But Rocky claimed that it was a training suit he picked up during the Fourth Shinobi War after watching Might Guy and his pupil. The outfit was most yellow, and was very tight on his body. While it did not seem heavy, the suit was actually training armor that has a unique on it that increase its weight significantly. He also wore bright red shoes and gloves that were also training gear. Finally, the red cape was a special touch that made the outfit look like a superhero suit. While Rocky states that it had significance, today Iwao has yet to find any significance other than sufficing his own crazy interest. Along with his clothes, Iwao also went through a great change physically. Claiming that the Land of Earth shinobi were a people of substance, Rocky forced Iwao to eat and build muscle. With more food and sleep, and of course puberty Iwao grew several inches. After being a scrawny boy, for most of his childhood by the age of seventeen his physical physique matched those of the Second Tsuchikage. After a little more than two decades, living a both the high life of a monarch and low life a sacred monk, Iwao finally affiliated to the main village of the Land of Earth Iwagakure. After discovering who he was and his roots, Iwao instantly became part of the village's military. During his twenties, really had no common attire. Trying to fit in yet, still stay with his roots, Iwao struggled to find the perfect outfit. Throughout this time, Iwao also continued to grow, gaining six more inches with a timeframe of two years. Between those to years, to make sure his muscles mass and weight was proportional to his height, Iwao developed serious muscle as well. He began to develop the name, Human Mountain. When became thirty he was finally able to accept the title of Guru or Monk and grow out his beard and mustache. When he was elected Tsuchikage, he would wear a black cape that stated "Fifth Tsuchikage" on the back over his signature robes or kimono. Taught to never use a weapon, Iwao never carries a sword or a kunai but he does have his staff which he uses protect himself. Iwao has several noticeable traits other than his astonishing height and mass. The most noticeable trait and the one he's been labeled with since he was a child is his bald head. A shiny, hairless, bald head, something that some idolize, while other mock. He's supposedly has had a bald head since he was born and has been unable to grow hair on his scalp since. While many consider this a joke, other have speculated that because of his lack of gates the constant exposure leads to the lead of hair in area where the gates are present. This could be why he is able to grow hair on his armpits and face, but not his scalp nor chest. Another notable characteristic are his buddha robes. Abilities Chakra and Natural Energy Quotes Trivia *Iwao was of course named after the Hidden Village Iwagakure, similar to . *While the images vary, most of teh images come from the anime series Fairy Tail, One Punch Man, and Avatar the Last Airbender. *Iwao is asexual, possessing no sexual interest unlike Kami's other Main Character Shenron Uzumaki. *It is said, Iwao has no malice in his body and that he is pure hearted. *Not concerned with materialistic things, Iwao does not care for riches, glory, etc. *Unlike most monks or Sages in anime, Iwao is not a perv. *Iwao was born with a unique chakra system, possessing no Chakra Gates. *Thank you User:EmperorSigma for the amazing infobox *Iwao would be first character.... *The infobox on this page is not Iwao's full Jutsu list. *According to the databook(s): *